godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-18
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Hell's Kitchen = "Is that valuable?" Came the pale girls question as she pointed at my left hand. My eyes followed in suit and I practically froze when I registered just what was in my palms. "It was, wasn't it, huh?" C mused as I clenched my other fist so hard, the Limiters started to protest and before she could add more fuel to the fire, I punched her. Her body slammed into the wall at the far end of the lobby, from where she rather comically slid to the floor and fell on her face. "Much better." I've nodded in satisfaction and looked around to see that the eyes were still glued to me. "What? Don't tell me you never thought of socking that bastard before?" "Sierra." My name was called and I turned around quickly and even stood at attention upon hearing the commandeering tone used by the Instructor. "Enough of this, Dr. Sakaki wants to see you." Tsubaki's voice was sending chills down my spine as she turned towards the struggling pale girl and leaned down to help her to stand up. "But that damn pest started it!" I shot back, without even thinking and earned a strict glare from the Major that made me shudder even more. "I mean... to be honest, I don't even know why am I trying..." I've grumbled and crossed my arms defiantly as the culprit was trying to laugh at me, but instead turn into another coughing fit. "Shouldn't have listened to END when she claimed that you're as harmless as a frightened kitten..." Soma raised his head as he looked at C, who abruptly coughed at the mentioned name almost choking on the air she tried to breath in. "End?" He repeated, carefully observing the white little pest and I could feel my mouths corner twitch to a wide smile. "What are you talking about, Dead Beat?" "You know... End?" I couldn't stop grinning like mad, seeing how C stiffened in panic and now was really like a scared cat. "Chotte's elder sister?" My laughter bubbled up at the confused sight of Soma's expression. "Don't tell me you haven't met yet?" C shook now, but with her face shrouded by her hood I couldn't make out why exactly. Fear, anger or something else? "Who the hell is Chotte?" snorted the dark skinned God Eater and I tittered, failing to hide my amusement. "Wait... Don't tell me it's this bastard?" Soma poked a finger towards the silent girl and I've nodded. "Who in their right mind does name someone Chotte?" "The same person who would give Edelein Nimeria Discord as a name." Soma snorted in disdain upon hearing that name. "You know, END in short." I've explained and then turned to the still silently trembling C. "I mean, just how long did you want to keep your twin sis a secret, Edelein Nimeria Chotte?" In the next instant, the air seemed to freeze. "I recommend to stop poking your nose into matters that are not concerning you. Sierra Declaine!!" The pale girl breathed out, her voice almost silent, but even the more dangerous. Not even the fact that blood was dripping from the corners of her mouth dulled the presence she was not emanating. "Be glad that you won't get the chance to meet 'our' sister." I stared at the back of C as she turned around, coughing and leaving through the shutters at the end of the lobby. "Don't tell me that annoying pest has another sister?!" Soma groaned as he looked at the closed doors and I've just shrugged. "Hurry up Dead Beat, didn't the old man wanted to see you?!" "Shut up, Grumpy!" I snapped at him and we glared daggers at each other. "Damn... I'm going to get into so much trouble." I've looked down into my palm and checked once more the broken pieces of the disk. "Yea, I'm seriously going to have my head handed to me by the old man." "Quit complaining and get moving!" Soma called and glared at me once more. "Are you losing your mind, talking to yourself now?" He then scoffed, grimacing at me. "Albeit, with all the crap you go through I wouldn't be surprised about that." "Har-har-har." MY voice was mocking him in clear detest. "Should I punch you square in the jaw? That would set you straight." I wondered and it took me by surprise when he reached out and grabbed my neck and pulled dangerously close and glared into my face quite literally. "What was that?" Soma growled menacingly, when the Major cleared her throat beside us and gave us a frightening stare was I released. "Get moving Dead Beat." He pushed me and I almost fell over from the shove. "H-hey! Damn you SOMA!!" I raised my fist at him and stopped when the hand of the Instructor dropped onto my shoulder. I turned towards her and gulped at her strict expression. "I can't help it..." I've muttered partially to myself and sighed once more. "This damn thing voices my thoughts... That damn bastard pranked me!" Trying to ignore the questioning looks I've gotten, my hands almost ripped the elevator open. I started towards the doctors lab when the door flung open and the Director himself marched out, in a rather hasty pace right past me. "What was that?" The question left me absentmindedly as I watched the elevator close and loose sight of the Branches leader. With a shrug, I've turned around and entered the lab of Dr. Sakaki. When I stepped in, he was looking at something and giving a slight chuckle. "After all, the best we can do for mankind is eliminate any obstacles to research..." The tone that the doctor used made me gulp and step back once only to bump into the now closed door. "I... uhm, hope not being one of those obstacles." I raised my hands in defense and laughed nervously as the researcher turned towards me with a slight shade of interest portrayed on his face. "I... uhm... Doc, you called me?" "Oh, yes. I can be absent-minded indeed." He nodded at me and gestured to come forward. "Hmm, what's this?" The doctor stepped closer and reached for the underside of my helmet, lifting it up and looking at the device C had installed. "Where did you get these from?" "C gave them to me, but uh... doc?" I raised my hands and showed him the fragments of the broken disc. "I... uh, wanted to return this, you know?" The response was a raised eyebrow and that just made me feel even worse. "This is the disc doc dropped when... I was asked if I am a curious person?" I tried tentatively and saw a raised eyebrow. "Well..." Dr. Sakaki stated, dragging a longer breath. "At least I don't have to worry about..." He stopped momentarily, his closed eyes gauging me for a few seconds. "Needles to ask, you didn't... watch it, did you?" "It's not like I can deny that, can I?" I blurted and had to grit my teeth and try to empty my mind not to drag myself deeper. "Of... course." With a shake of his head the doctor sighed seeing me. "Doesn't matter. Merely old memories. A youth long past as you saw." He turned away, probably recalling those same memories. "Ah, that does remind me though, I needed to call you in anyways. I'd like you to obtain the core of a certain Aragami." "The... Singularity? ... Crap, why the hell does this always happen?" Once more the words came and I couldn't help, but curse when failing to hold my mouth. "Doc, take this damn thing off!" I pointed under my chin towards the cursed device C had 'gifted' me with. "It sure is convenient that I have a way to speak with others, but this damn thing causes more trouble than not!" "That I'm afraid is impossible." When I barked a 'What the hell?!' in response, the researcher chuckled silently. "Your suit had already integrated it into itself. In a way, even if I were to remove the actual device it would simply reproduce the desired effect and that wouldn't bring you anywhere, now would it?" "God damn it, you gotta be kidding me?!" In my anger I slammed the wall and saw the warning light of the limiters flash in my eye, not to mention the reinforced wall practically whined under the stress my fist delivered as it bent. "OH... oops... Sorry, I can't quite control my temper..." My voice practically whined in defeat. Clearing his throat, the elder called onto my attention. "Well, to answer your previous question. The core I want you to retrieve is from a Borg Camlann, while you are now in a sort of balanced state with your suit acting as an effective dampener, the same can't be said from your Chupacabra." "What's wrong with my God Arc?" "At the same time you started to exhibit the symptoms of going Berserk, so did your God Arc." Dr. Sakaki sighed sightly. "Well, we managed to calm you down, however your weapon is still in a very dangerous state... Therefore I need you to go and get the core of a Borg Camlann. I've prepared a special case that should in theory able to retrieve the core of the Aragami and preserve it in a nigh fully functional state, something that your God Arc requires before adapting the core of an Aragami." I looked at him and then to the palm of my left hand, still holding the fragments of the broken disc. The next moment I looked up, he was already standing right in front of me, I would even dared to call that his face nearly brushed against my helmet. "No on needs to know about this. Yes?" The doctors voice was low, but it triggered the same shivers as I felt from him recently. "Not the Director... No one." After seeing my shock and hesitation, the researcher bent forward and if I didn't want to use to collide I had to lean backwards, as the fear stopped me from actually stepping away. "To be fair." He started, trying to sound a bit more reassuring. "I've assigned the task to Soma as well. Good kid, Soma." He called, then as it something popped into his mind, there was a slight smile on the corner of his lips. "I would be ever grateful if you could find a way to solve this together." "Me and Soma?" I snapped up, without thinking and gulped nervously when he didn't even seem to be surprised about my reaction. "You've heard of the Managarm Project, did you?" Dr. Sakaki started, ignoring my reaction and didn't wait for an answer. "There was nothing admirable about that research. No, nothing at all." He sighed and stopped for a few seconds. "It lost me a dear, dear friend. And poor Soma, that kid was left behind, to shoulder the burden of all that darkness on his own. And I'm afraid to say... that part of me was at fault too for that." "Why are you bringing this ba- ack up!" I shouted in fright as once more he leaned right into my face. "D-doc! Stop doing that!" I whined, but my words were ignored. "I was hoping... In fact! I would be in your debt." The researcher mused, apparently amused by the idea based on the slight grin he worse. "If you could reach out to him. Befriend Soma." "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" I snapped and shoved the scientist away from me and stared at him in disbelief. Apparently my outburst didn't even bother the elder. "E-excuse me... But, Doc... Do you even realize what you just said?" My tone turned apologetic and I started to wonder just how well this damn device is working to be able to convey this much of my feelings. "I mean, you can't put me and Soma in the same room and walk over for a few minutes without anyone of us trying to murder the other!" "I am aware, but out of anyone else. Sierra..." He stopped, looking at me expectantly. "I believe, that no one else, but you can only imagine what it is to be like him. To live like him... So, once more I implore you to think this through." "This is blackmail!" I grumbled and heard the elder simply chuckle at me. "I mean it doc! This is blackmail, not even that bastard devil is this twisted!" "Now, now, Sierra." He called to me, trying to console me. "Don't forget now that you have to get the job done and secure that core in order to at least suppress your God Arc. Oh and, I almost forgot to mention, Johannes had to leave on an urged matter so until then, I'll be handling your special missions, that is if you don't mind?" With a sigh, I turned around trying to get out of the range of the shockingly manipulative elder. "I heard ya old snake." I grumbled and stepped out. "How the hell does anyone put up with that scheming fox?" "The same way they put up with you, damn Dead Beat." Soma grumbled as I nearly collided with him. "Do we really have to go on a mission together?" He asked and when I only nodded he decided to give a rather colourful curse. "I have the same wonderful feelings in me, you can be reassured." I chuckled and headed towards the elevator with him in my heels. "Let's grab Kota and Alisa, maybe they'll be able keep us apart and not kill one another, shall we?" Soma simply grumbled at me and glared death. "Wonderful..." ---- "So uhm..." Kota asked once we were on board of the helicopter, Soma had opted the easy route out of the conversation, by going to sleep. "How long do you have to wear that, Sierra?" He asked, looking at my suit with glittering eyes. "It's freaking cool, can I get one too?" My hands were raised in vain to my head, only to collide with the helmet and naturally failed to stop my chuckle at the eagerness of the young gunner. "I don't know either those questions, while the Doc did say that for a few days I'm going to wear it and shouldn't think about removing it either, but that's all." "D-days?!" Kota paled and I looked at him in interest. "B-but then... Uhm, how are you going to... you know..." He started, but then Alisa slammed the back of his head so hard, he nearly flipped forward. "H-hey, what was that for?!" "You dare to ask that after such a vulgar question?!" The russian girl puffed and glared at him so much the boy actually had to shrink back. "And here I was starting to think--" However she was interrupted when the boy raised his voice, flustered and shocked. "It's not what you think!" He snapped back, defensively as it already anticipating something I had no idea of. "I was just shocked that she has to go for days without anything to eat or drink, not to mention to be wearing that for extended time!" "Isn't that sweet of you, though doesn't mean a thing to me." I shrugged, when I saw both of them flinch at my remark. "I'm not hungry, is all." "That is not the issue." Alisa spoke and started to wonder herself. "However, Kota did raise a good point. Wearing that suit for days will be quite uncomfortable... Not to mention, well..." She stopped not having a clue how to say it. "Is okay, my body is already changing so my metabolism is quite different from a God Eaters..." Albeit that put a frown on my face, they couldn't see it so yea. "Not to mention a regular humans... So yea... I don't mind having this compact prison encase me..." "P-prison?!" That made the gunner exclaim in shock. "B-but why would that be a prison?" "What else would you call it?" I looked at the boy, who stared back at me in surprise. "Look, I'm a danger when left unchecked, this suit is the very seal that stops me from going both berserk and sends my surrounding into a raging frenzy... In your opinion, what would you title this?" "S-so..." Alisa cleared her throat, not sure how to respond and instead decided to detour the conversation. "Why are we in such a hurry?" When I looked at her, she stammered something I didn't quite understand before taking a breath. "What's our target, Captain?" "Ah." That title took my by surprise and I frowned. "Doc said my God Arc is starting to go berserk, just like I did. So our current target is to find a Borg Camlann, defeat it and you have to remove the core and store it in this case." I patted the item at my feet. Kota hummed looking deep in thought for a few seconds. "But, can't Alisa use her God Arc to do it?" That made the russian girl reconsider that notion also. "Not to mention, your Chupacabra isn't here Captain." "S-stop calling me C-captain or I-I'll get embarrassed..." What followed my outburst was a rather colourful curse from me and a knowing snicker from the young gunner and I felt my face burn for multiple reasons. "A-anyways... you'll have to cut the core out and quickly store it." However, Alisa simply was perplexed. "But, your current rank dictates on calling you Captain Sierra." I grumbled a 'whatever' and had to stop myself from facepalming. "Someone wake Grumpy up, we'll be landing quite soon." I've glanced at the dark skinned God Eater, who was hugging his massive weapons grip in his sleep like his life depended on it. "His constant mumbling and grumbling is going on my nerves." "I'm on it." Called the redhead boy and ventured over, patting the shoulder of the veteran male. "Wak--WHOA!!" There was an instantaneous response where Soma jumped up, grabbed Evil One with both hands and despite the cramped space managed to swing it down with a deadly force. The blade of his weapon stopping only a few centimeters short of Kota's face as he stumbled and fell on his back in fright, unable to even give voice to his shock. "Being an asshole is one thing Soma, but..." In the corner of my eye a warning light started to flash as the Limiters were over-pressured and their effectiveness started dropping frighteningly fast. "Seriously, did you try to kill that motormouth idiot?" I looked at the point where my extended arm clashed with the serrated blade of the God Arc, my fingers digging into the blades material as much as the weapon cut into the armored glove. "Say something, damn it!" His eyes glared at me fiercely as he yanked the weapon back and I felt relieved that the drain of the Limiters stopped shortly before zeroing out. "Let go." He snarled and ran his eyes over the spot where my fingers dug into his weapon. "And leave the hell me alone." Without even waiting for a response, he simply bolted out of the still in motion heli and disappeared from our eyes. "Come back here you arrogant bastard!" I stepped to the open side door and looked down and saw the moment his body impacted on the ground, his head turned up towards me and I could make out the hateful glare he shot towards me. "I know you can hear me you damn insensitive prick! You better regroup with us when we land, or I'll never going to let you live this one down!" "Make me." Was the only retort before the line terminated. My retort was to punch out in frustration, the shock wave resonating through the air craft and it swayed dangerously for a few seconds. "Damn you old snake! I said that this was a fucking bad idea, but no.... You have to fucking black mail me into such a ridiculous plea as 'befriending Soma'. What fun it is..." Resisting the temptation of letting another punch, or a whole flurry loose, I couldn't help, but grumble and let my irritation out. "Is that, what this is?" Alisa spoke up and I was confused for not quite understanding what she meant. "Dr. Sakaki asked you to become a friend of Soma?" She wore a rather confused expression also and I sighed in defeat. "Why would he do that? I mean, Soma isn't the type to make friends and... I'm sorry Captain, but your relationship is getting worse every day." Kota tilted his head. "Do you think he meant it... 'that' way?" When I turned my head towards the gunner, he backed up and raised his arms in defense, just as his voice. "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!!" He screamed and I couldn't help, but scoff. "It was just an idea! Please I don't want to end up as a not-so-pretty-Kota-stain-on-the-wall!" For a few seconds silence enveloped us, but then first Alisa chuckled, following that even I started laughing. Eventually it enveloped the three of us and I let it go for a few more seconds. "I dare you to say that once more..." I left the end of that statement hung in the air and heard as the boys laughter stopped abruptly, then resumed in a much more nervous one. "Captain, you're behaving this way because of your... condition?" Choosing her words carefully, the russian New-Type inquired and I nodded at the question with a defeated sigh. "Soma is also this easily riled up because of... Izanagi's condition?" "Apparently yes... But enough of that, we'll be on ground in a minute. So get your gear checked and ready to go!" ---- End of Chapter 2017,03,25 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic